That Feeling
by Auntie Emm
Summary: yes, i know, a corny title, but it makes sense once you read it, anywhoo, read n'review
1. That Feeling

~* Mokay, firstly, this fic is mainly about Harry n'...well, you'll figure it out...Anywhoo, all characters   
belong to J.K Rowling(you genious you!). Well, don't forget to read n' review! Thanks!!!  
  
-Auntie Emm  
  
~*That Feeling*~  
  
Harry Potter gently poked at his dinner with a fork. He wasn't realy hungry today. He put   
down the fork and glanced around the room. Some Hufflepuffs were desperately trying to finish what   
looked like homework. The Ravenclaws were talking amongst themselves. He craned his neck to get   
a better look at them, and saw what he was looking for. Cho Chang. For some reason, his stomach  
didn't get that numb feeling like it usually did when he thought of her. Come to think of it, it had been a  
while since it had last happened...  
  
'Harry? You haven't eaten a bite? What's wrong? You said you could've eaten a horse in   
Charms. Harry?' said Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. 'Harry!?'  
  
'Mm? Oh, no thanks Ron. I'm not hungry right now. I guess i'll just go to the common   
room. See you later.' he replied.  
  
He lazily got up and headed out the door. As he walked, he realized he didn't really want  
to go to the common room. But he couldn't really go anywhere else, except the library, and he didn't  
really feel like reading.  
  
'Password?'  
  
'Fried Chicken.' said Harry. He stepped through the entrance and into the empty room.  
Feeling extremely bored., he sat down in one of the chairs by the fire..  
  
At that moment, Hermione came through the entrance.  
  
'Oh, hi Harry, do you think you could-oops-'  
  
Harry was amazed she even got through the portrait hole. She was carrying a stack of at   
least 10 books. He went and picked up the ones she dropped.  
  
'Think you could carry these to my room? Don't worry, everyone's at dinner. Thanks.' she  
hurried past him and up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.  
  
'Why do you need all of these?'  
  
'I just have to get a little background information on our History homework topic. You  
wouldn't belive how the w-what was that?'  
  
'Huh? Where was it coming from?' Harry turned on his heel and ran out of the room,   
down the stairs one floor and flung open the door.  
  
Ginny lay sprawled on the floor of her dormitory. Harry's stomach went numb as he ran to   
where she lay and checked her pulse.  
  
'She's...she's...'  
  
  
~*Ugh. I hate it when I do that. Cliffhangers can be so annoying. Mah well, read and review, and no,   
I won't hold it against you if you send flames. They're always good for a tan.*~  
  



	2. The Second Part

~*Hey guys! Firstly, I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews. (I liked the 'she's...  
she's...ALIVE' one.) I'd also like to say I'm sorry for the fact that my story looked like   
my computer had gone haywire. I had written it in one font and it came out in another  
making it look ridiculously cheap. If it happens again this time, I am so sorry. (Don't   
worry, I'm working on my idiocy[?]).I'd also like to change the title of this series, because  
"That Feeling" was beyond corny.Don't forget to read n' review! Thanks!*~  
-Auntie Emm  
P.S- The characters used in these stories aren't mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
The Second Part  
-smacks oneself upside the head with a broom-HELP ME PEOPLE!!!  
  
'No, Potter, she's not dead, and I recommend that you find the right place to take a pulse  
for future reference. Mind you, she came close, and I shudder to think what state she'd be   
in if you or Ms. Granger hadn't arrived when you did.'  
  
They were in the hospital wing, listening to Madame Pomfrey. Ginny was asleep in her bed,  
completely unaware of what had just happened. Hermione was comforting Ron, who had his   
head in his hands. Fred and George were fast approaching them, running at breakneck speed.  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
'Is she alright?'  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey ushered them through the curtain room where Ginny lay. Meanwhile, Harry   
was at a loss for words. He had comforted Ron the entire way up to the hospital wing. Now   
he just wanted to be alone to process everything that had just happened.   
  
'I have to - to go - common room - forgot something important - see you later Ron, Hermione.'  
  
He wasted no time in darting up the stairs, tears flooding his eyes so much he could hardly see.  
Why was he acting this way? Why did he have that numb feeling in his stomach? Didn't he like   
Cho? He was completely confused, he couldn't think clearly. He just had to get to the common r-  
  
'Oof...sorry...' Harry had just bumped into someone as he rounded a corner.  
  
'Harry?' It was Cho. Of all people to run into now, it was Cho. He just wasn't having a good day.  
'Are you ok?' she asked, 'What's wrong?' .  
  
'N - nothing, I just - excuse me.' he pushed past her and continued to run at a quicker pace towards  
Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He ignored the Fat Lady as she also asked what was wrong with him. He gave her the password and   
ran past the empty common room (people were in classes) and up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
'Evidence,' he said gasping, 'There has to be something here! Why was she alone? Why wasn't she  
at dinner?' heart pounding, he ran into the 4th years dorm, and began to frantically search the area.  
Nothing could be found. Nothing. He sat on one of the beds and his head in his hands. 'Why her?  
'What happened !?' he punched a pillow as hard as he could. 'Why her? What HAPPENED?'  
  
*  
  
It was the next day, and almost all of the Hogwarts students knew about Ginny. She was still, of   
course, in the infirmary. Ron and his brothers were considerably upset, and Harry, well Harry was...  
confused. Hopelessly confused. He was obviously upset of her illness, but what were these odd  
feelings doing here. They were supposed to be with Cho. Weren't they?  
  
He looked up from his table, just as Malfoy passed.   
  
'Aww, is poor Weasel upset again? Tsk, tsk. I see her attempt at suicide didn't go as well as anyone  
hoped. Darn, WHAT a pity.'he said with an evil grin.  
  
Harry beat Ron to the punch. Literally. Malfoy had never been hit with such force. He stumbled back,   
falling on a few people sitting at the next table, causing them to fall face first into their meal. Ron   
actually climbed over the table and was about to imitate Harry when Hermione sprang forward and   
held him back. Malfoy, thinking he was still being attacked, punched the first person he could grab.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Malfoy punched her clean across the forehead. He had been wearing a ring, which had slit across the  
area above her right eye. Ron was beside himself with anger.   
  
'How dare you?' he said in a low voice.   
  
Malfoy just noticed that he didn't punch who he thought he punched. Hermione didn't even cry. She sat   
on the ground. The pain was beyond belief, but she couldn't cry. She stood slowly, facing a silent crowd,  
Ron, Malfoy and Harry included. She began to shake uncontrollably, then collapsed in a dead faint. Ron  
cought her before she hit the ground. He gave Malfoy a look of pure loathing, before carrying Hermione  
out of the Great Hall, and up to the infirmary.  
  
He placed her on an empty bed and gently touched the gash in her forehead. This light touch woke her up.  
  
'R - Ron?' she said, opening her eyes, and closing them almost instantly from the pain.  
  
'Hermione, I'm so, so sorry.' he was beginning to cry. 'I'm so sorry I just - I-'  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out from behind another curtain, polishing a silver medical instrument. She dropped it  
in shock and ran over to Hermione.   
  
'Goodness. What Happened? A ring? Excuse me - Ms. Granger? Can you open your eyes for me? Good girl. I'm   
sorry Mr. Weasley but you'll have to leave. If you wait outside it will go a lot quicker. Thank you.' she gestured   
towards the door.  
  
He stepped outside and leaned against the wall. At that moment, Harry came around the corner, saw Ron, and  
ran up to him.  
  
'Ron! Is she ok? Sorry I wasn't here earlier, the teachers kinda noticed what was happening after Fred and George  
yelled themselves hoarse at Malfoy. It was funny at first, but we cost Gryffindor 20 points.' he said.  
  
Ron slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. Harry sat down beside him.  
  
'I hate him Harry. I hate him. He comes after my family, then goes for Hermione. Think you could teach me how   
to punch like that?' Ron said with a laugh, ' Why'd you go after him? I mean - it was, well, my sister and all.  
  
Harry got a numb feeling in the pit of his stomach. To his enormous relief, Madam Pomfrey came out at that  
moment.  
  
'Well, you can come in now. Oh, and I believe that your sister is awake as well.' she said with a smile.  
  
~* OWEEE! My fingers are about to fall off! Well, The Third Part (.)should be out soon. Please review,and  
if and when you do, I stess the suggestion of a new name for the title. Thanking you in advance,*~  
-Auntie Emm  
  



	3. The Third Part

~*Ok, this story is the third part to 'The Second Part' (Shoot. I need another idea for a title here people.) 'The Second Part' is the sequel to 'That Feeling' (see?) Anyways, you'll find that this is a sort of 'The Breakfast Club'-ish. (I was watching the movie and a light bulb went off....yes I said off, you read that right...)I also want to warn you that this is a long, but interesting, story. However, I suggest that if you haven't read either of my previous stories, you might want to do that first. Oh, and all characters belong to J.K Rowling, you genious you.*~  
  
-Auntie Emm- READ AND REVIEW  
  
The Third Part  
  
Ron and Harry cautiously walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing, as Madam Pomfrey followed. Harry surpressed a gasp as he saw the state both girls were in. Hermione was laying with her eyes closed, and a bloody bandage was wrapped around her forehead. She had a bit of chocolate on her lap, and was breathing deeply from pain.   
  
Ginny was awake, but quite a sight. Her skin was just distinguishable in front of her white pillow. Her hair was pulled back tightly from her face, which looked (along with the rest of her body) exhausted. She lay motionless, but was staring straight at Harry. She gave him a weak smile which he returned.  
  
Ron ran to her bedside and embraced her in a tight hug.   
  
'Oh, Ginny! I thought you'd never come to! Don't ever scare us like that again! You should have seen Mum! What a state you put her in! Oh, are you ok?- Hermione? Hermione? Are you awake? Oh, good. How's your head? I'll kill Malfoy. I'll kill him.' he said quickly.  
  
Harry was still staring at Ginny with a look of immense relief. He tore his eyes away from her and went to Hermione's bed. 'How's your head?' he said gently.  
  
'It's still on my neck, and I'm thankful for it. How does it look?' she said in a whisper.  
  
'It'll be better soon, Hermione. Just relax for now.' said Ron.  
  
'How're you Ginny?' Harry asked.  
  
Her voice was just above a whisper as she said,'Better.' Her eyes were getting glassy, and she nervously tried to wipe them away.  
  
'What happened Ginny? What happened in your dorm?' asked Ron.  
  
Tears were now falling freely from her face, and her voice was shaky.'I d-don't know, Ron.' She looked like she was so confused and scared, but she took a deep breath and continued, 'I wasn't hungry, so I went back to Gryffindor Tower, and no one w-was there. I wen't t-to my room to get a book to read, and went through my trunk to g-get it, I turned around, and I had a knife in my side. I fell backwards onto my bed when the-the-whoever it was ran out. I was so surprised and at a loss for words, so I couldn't scream. I was holding my side'(she motioned to her left side)'and crying so hard. I heard two people walk past the door, so I tried to get up. And then I-then I-fainted.' she said, before burying her head in her knees.   
  
Harry wanted to run and hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok. However, his fists were clenched in rage at whoever did this horrific thing, and thought better of it. Ron was now at Hermione's bedside, looking at her with a frown on his face. He was going to say something, when the door to the infirmary burst open.   
  
'Potter,' said Snape.  
  
'Weasley,' said McGonagall.  
  
'Come here now.' Finished Snape, motioning to the door.  
  
They followed the proffessors outside, and McGonagall silently closed the door behind her, then rounded on the both of them.  
  
'What-the-devil-were-you-doing?' she said, her every word seemed to go deep into the pit of Harry's stomach.'Explain-yourselves.'  
  
Snape was looked menacing and yet almost giddy. He watched with an evil smile as Harry and Ron both launched into an explanation about what Malfoy had said. McGonagall looked somewhat softer at the moment they told her of his remark, just as Snape returned to his loathing expression.   
  
'Be that as it may, boys, what any of you may have said or done, I have no choice but to give you detention.'  
  
'WHAT?' said Harry and Ron together.  
  
Snape cut in,'Malfoy has just informed me of what happened, and his version was much different that what you're saying.'  
  
Ron looked murderous. He was about to say something as the door opened, and Ginny walked out. She jumped at the sight of them.   
  
'Gracious! I'm sorry, but I was just-'  
  
'Miss Weasley, quit gibbering and get back to your bed. You're not to leave the infirmary.' said Snape.  
  
Ginny muttered something like 'moron' under her breath, as she turned to go back.  
  
'I beg your pardon,' McGonagall snapped. 'What was that you just said Miss Weasley?'  
  
She looked utterly stunned.'I-I didn't say an-anything Professor, I swear.'  
  
'Tut, tut. Awfully wicked to swear at a teacher child.' said Snape.  
  
Ginny's face went crimson.'I - I didn't - I never -'  
  
'Oh, but you did. And that deserves no less than a detention.' he finished.  
  
McGonagall seemed cought between the two, and settled on saying 'I'm glad you're feeling better, Ginny, and I ask you to gather your things and head back to your dorm. Dumbledore will want a word with you afterwards. Move along now, you'll all get information on your detentions at dinner. Snape?' and they both left down the corridor, leaving all three students open mouthed and speechless.  
  
*  
  
It was dinner that night at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione. Her head was feeling much better, and she had Madam Pomfrey's permission to leave the wing as long as she promised not to engage in anything risky or tiring. The gash on her head was covered by a single bandage, but the area around it was badly bruised. Harry looked up as McGonagall passed their table, to hand them their detention slips. Harry's eyes followed her as she approached the Slytherin table, handing Malfoy a similar slip. Ron's smile lingered moments at the sight, before he read his slip.   
  
'The Library? Why the library? Don't we usually have to be doing something?'  
  
'We're probably reshelving books.'  
  
'Damn! That's the Hogsmede weekend!' said Ron with disgust.  
  
'Ooo, the library? I guess I'll see you there, I can't do anything with this, or Madame Pomfrey will have a heart attack. Where's Ginny?' said Hermione.  
  
'She's with Dumbledore. I guess he wanted to talk about-' he suddenly looked at his dinner plate,'ugh' and pushed it away.'Whoever did this will pay.' he said roughly.  
  
*  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had just finished breakfast, and was walking along with the throng of people heading outside and eventually, to Hogsmede. Sadly, they parted at the front entrance and went up the stairs towards the library. The library was deserted. Madam Pince had the day off, and was probably at Hogsmede as well. Snape however, was waiting along with Malfoy just inside the door.   
  
'Miss Granger, why not at Hogsmede? Dreadfully sorry, but you can't stay here. This is a day long detention for rule-breakers. You have my leave to go.'  
  
'Please, sir, I have a note from Madam Pomfrey. She said I-' at this she rumaged in her robes and removed a slip of parchment,'I have to stay here'.  
  
Snape took the note and examined it carefully.'Very well, but if you so much as give any interferance with these students, you'll be back in the infirmary.' and he strode off, locking the door behind him.  
  
Malfoy looked at them all with a smile to rival Snape's. He looked at Harry and Ron, then at Hermione. His eyes then fell on Ginny.  
  
'So the Weasel is alive and kicking again? That just bites the dog now doesn't it?' he said in a loud voice.  
  
'If you're done,' said Ginny, as she stalked off towards the stacks of books. Before she dissapeared, she turned and gave what was an unmistakable courtsey. Ron smiled at Malfoy,'Wtchh' and made a sharp movement with his arm, before dissapearing amid the books himself.   
  
'This is going to be interesting.' said Hermione, giving Malfoy a "look".  
  
Harry just stared at Draco's stunned face and burst out laughing. He ventured off in the direction Ginny had went, out of curiosity. After about 20 bookshelves, he saw a glimpse of flaming red hair. He smiled and tiptoed over to the adjacent aisle. He watched as her eyes scanned book after book. He smiled and tipped a few books out just in front of her.  
  
'Oh!'  
  
Harry tipped out the rest of the shelf, then crossed his arms on the shelf and rested his head upon them, smiling. Ginny picked a few of the books from off the ground, and dropped them out of shock when she saw Harry.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'Ginny!'  
  
'That was so mean!' she said, mimicking Harry, and placing her arms and head on the shelf as well. Harry's stomach went numb as he realized their faces were mere inches apart. He saw Ginny's face was getting pinky. He smiled. She smiled, then fainted.  
  
'Ginny!?' he sprinted around the corner and saw Ginny sitting on the floor laughing at him.  
  
'You are SO-gasp-gullable!' she said laughing.  
  
Harry laughed and sat beside her. They only stopped when Malfoy interrupted them. 'Ooh, Potty's got a girlfriend!Potty's got a girlfriend!' now he started to laugh. Ginny went hot in the face, and started to pick up the books that had littered the floor. Harry followed suit. 'She's not my girlfriend,' he said, as he replaced a stack of books,'Run along Draco. Run along.'  
  
'You people are so BORING. Let's all play a game then, shall we?' he yelled to the rest of the library.  
  
*  
  
~*Eeps. Ok, so I'm not quite done, but I'm already working on the next one, which should be here tmo. In the meantime, read, read, read, then review, review, review. (Don't forget to include possible titles/ideas) Thanking you in advance, Auntie Emm*~   
  



	4. Who Done This

~*Daww, thanks pals! I loved the reviews! I only got one suggestion for the title, (Amazing, thank-you   
*~*Ginny*~*  
  
Poifect.)'Who Done This' will from here on in be the title of the series. Now then, to business. This is the 4th part to the 'Who Done This' series.(Oh geez, is that gonna stick or what?) I strongly suggest you read the previous parts to understand where I am now.M'okay, so where were we? Ah, yes, the Game....*~  
  
Who Done This(-smiles-)  
  
Malfoy led them all to the centre of the library, to a single table. He grinned broadly at them all. Everyone was just staring at Malfoy with a wierd expression, somewhat like confusion and hatred put together, which didn't seem to come out right.   
  
'Right then. Since I'm going to be stuck in this blasted library with you morons, I'm going to make the best of it. No Weasel, it's not truth or dare. Although a good idea, you babies wouldn't do anything remotely interesting.' at this, he led them over to the entrance.  
  
'Alohomora!' he chanted.  
  
The door unlocked and opened a crack, as Malfoy looked outside.When he brought his head back in, he looked at all of them with a gleam in his eyes. 'After you, ladies.'  
  
They all just stood there.'We're not supposed to leave.'said Hermione.  
  
'Chh, fine. Stay here. Be bored. Be hungry. I for one can't stand it. I'm leaving.'  
  
'What kind of a game is this? You're not supposed to leave the library. Snape will have your head on a platter if you go.' said Hermione.  
  
'The game, Granger, is quite simple...even for you to understand.' he said, looking at Harry. 'It's called follow the leader. Me. I'll be the leader first.'  
  
Ginny looked out of the door. Malfoy took advantage of the opportunity and shoved her out into the hall.  
  
'Ooh!' she tried not to scream, but it was a very near miss.  
  
Malfoy walked out behind her, then turned back to the door. 'Any others?'  
  
Ron looked murderous. Harry had to hold him back, which was no easy task. 'Get back in here you prat! Ginny, come back!'  
  
'Hidiphorom!' bellowed Malfoy.  
  
Ginny dissapeared.  
  
'Ginny!!!' the trio called.  
  
Malfoy laughed as he pushed back into the library. 'Change of games. Hide and seek. Ginny is somewhere in the castle. Can't tell you where, because YOU have to find her.'  
  
Ron was too quick for Harry or Hermione.'You *#$@!!!' ('Ron!!' said Hermione.) He lunged at Malfoy, knocking him into a small bookshelf. The volume of this caused another crash. The door burst open, and Snape was upon them, pulling Ron off.  
  
'WEASLEY! GET OFF!' he thundered at them,'HOLD YOUR TONGUE POTTER!GRANGER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' his every word trembled with rage, and sprayed them all with spit.  
  
'Please professor! Malfoy just-'  
  
'GET BACK TO THE INFIRMARY GRANGER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE WITH THESE STUDENTS, NOW OUT! OUT!!!'  
  
Hermione ran out crying something dreadful. Ron was still thrashing around in Snapes arms. Harry, once again, tried to explain. 'Professor, Malfoy just made G-'  
  
'Potter, get out. Just get out. Go to your common room, and if I hear from you or see you again, you WILL be expelled!'  
  
Harry reluctantly left. However, he didn't go to the common room. Instead, he headed towards the classrooms in search of Ginny. He hated Malfoy. As soon as he found her, he'd go after Malfoy and ... well ... he'd get his revenge.  
  
'Ginny?...Ginny?...Ginny?' She obviously wasn't in that hall.  
  
He tried a few more doors, but no answer. He reached for the knob of a broom closet, when the door flew open. The one who opened it was holding a knife, and was wearing a hooded cloak. This person slowly pulled the hood down, revealing its face.  
  
'YOU?!?!?'  
  
  
~*DUN-DUN-DUN!!! Ok, this isn't all that romantic, kinda freaky, but you're about to find out who done this...don't forget to read and review. The continuation is already underway, so until then, much love!!!*~  



	5. Who Done This Part II

~*Thanks for the reviews! I'm still getting some, and I really appreciate them all. Now then, to business. This story will hopefully wrap up soon, because my head is bursting with more ideas, and it would be really 'iffy' if they were all in one big, long, monotonous piece. I just don't work that way...that and with the new chaptering, it'd look like I only wrote one thing, therefore making me look lazy...-looks nervously around room- well, read and review please!!!*~  
  
Who Done This? -part II-  
  
'YOU?!?!'   
  
'Shut up, you stupid boy.' said Lucious Malfoy. He raised the knife, ready to strike.'I think I'm going to enjoy this,' he said with a smirk like his son.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Harry watched the blade advance on him. He screamed in surprise as Mr. Malfoy stumbled. The blade was hurled down the hall as Harry realized what had happened.  
  
Ginny was trying to pin the man on the ground. She was the one who had knocked into him. She had saved him. Harry was on Lucious in seconds, trying to help Ginny, but he was too big for them. They were both thrown off of him, Ginny seemed to have gotten the wind knocked out of her. Harry glanced up to see Mr. Malfoy retrieve his knife and run around the corner.  
  
He got up and followed him around the corner. He turned the corner, and was face to face with...an empty hall. He had escaped. Harry punched the wall in anger  
  
'Awww!' the wall was really hard. He shook his hand vigorously as he went back to Ginny. She was still on the floor, and she looked so scared. She wasn't crying, but she had gone a pale colour, and she was holding her side with a look of confusion and fear.  
  
Harry helped her up on her feet. 'C'mon. Lets go back to Gryffindor Tower. Once Dumbledore gets back from Hogsmede, we'll go see him.' he gave her a reasuring hug, and they set off.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was pacing the infirmary, furious at Snape for not listening to anyone. She was also furious at Malfoy for the horrible things he did. She started to pace back and forth again. Then she thought about Ron. He was going to be in so much trouble with Snape. She sat on the end of a bed and brought her knees up, so she could rest her head in them. All this thinking was making her head hurt. She gently traced her finger down the gash in her forehead. It still hurt, but she was slowly forgetting about the pain. She flashed back to when it had happened.  
  
Ron had brought her here, layed her on the bed, and apologized. She remembered the way he had looked at her, they way his eyes looked deep into her own. She had forgotten the pain for that one brief moment. Then, just as quickly, it had stopped, and the pain returned. She wanted to tell him how it wasn't his fault, but the two teachers had interrupted. He left, and she was cared for by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione sat still, going over everything again in her head. She always smiled at the part where he had looked into her eyes. She caught herself, 'What am I doing? Ron is my friend, and nothing more. NOTHING more.' She stopped smiling. She leant back on the bed, and closed her eyes, 'nothing'.  
  
*  
  
Ron was still in the library, alone. Snape had given him numerous detentions, and promised to tell the headmaster of the incident. Malfoy, had of course, gotten nothing but a warning. He wasn't going to stay here much longer. The rest of the school would be coming back from Hogsmede at any moment. Ron was so angry, so confused at everything, his eyes started to glass over.   
  
He heard the distant rumble of everyone coming back through the entrance. Madam Pince came through the door rosy cheeks from the cold weather outside. She saw Ron, then asked 'Where are the others?'  
  
'They were excused earlier, can I go now?'  
  
'Yes. Make sure you tell Professor McGonagall I let you go.'  
  
He left the library and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron stomped up each stair, marched through every hallway, and barked the password to the Fat Lady. When he got into the common room, some of his anger had diminished from his travelling.Harry and Ginny were playing chess in front of the fireplace. Ginny looked up as Ron came in.  
  
'Hey Ron. Come help me, I stink at this game.'  
  
'Well yeah, but-' he siezed a piece and moved it quickly all over the board. 'Checkmate, Harry.'  
  
'That's not fair! You're not supposed to help her!' he said laughing.  
  
'Well, budge up, Gin, I'm going to play this goon now.'  
  
'Oh, fine. Ron, its his dad.'  
  
'Eh?' he said, setting up the pieces for another game.  
  
'Malfoy's dad. He's the one that hurt Ginny.'  
  
A piece slipped out of Ron's hand, and fell to the floor. He made no move to pick it up.'A-are you sure?'  
  
Harry then, with Ginny's help, retold what had happened only moments after he left the library.Ron listened, looking horrified at every word they said. Ginny's voice faltered as she remembered how she had seen Lucious advance on Harry with the knive he had used on her. She picked up the piece on the floor, gently placing it back on the board.  
  
'Did you go to Dumbledore yet?'  
  
'Not yet, we're not sure if he's back yet.'  
  
'He is, they just came back from Hogsmede a few minutes ago.'  
  
'C'mon Harry. We've got to tell him.' said Ginny, getting up from her seat.  
  
They walked slowly to Dumbledore's office, hardly talking at all. Ginny's hands were sweaty, and she fumbled with every doorknob, grasped every banister with force enough to snap it in two. What was happening? Why was he after her? What did he want? She hated all of this-all of this confusion. Sometimes she was angry, sometimes she was scared, but mainly, she was confused.  
  
Harry and Ginny stepped through the doorway to Dumbledore's office, and saw him sitting at his desk, playing with one of his contraptions that was usually found on the mantel of the fireplace. The thing was whirring and emitting wisps of purple smoke every so often. Dumbledore looked up as the two walked in.  
  
'Good afternoon.'  
  
'Professor, me and Ginny know who the attacker is. It's Lucious Malfoy. He tried to kill me earlier, when you were at Hogsmede.'  
  
'Are you sure Harry?'  
  
'Positive Proffessor.Positive.'  
  
'Where did this happen?'  
  
'It was just in front of the broom closet on the 3rd floor.That's where he was.He came out of there, w-with a knife.'  
  
'The knife he used-' he looked at Ginny, she nodded back.  
  
'But he didn't-'  
  
'No. Ginny saved me. She knocked into him before he hurt me.'  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yes,' said Harry.  
  
Ginny again, just nodded.  
  
'Harry, if you could just wait outside the door. I just need a word with Ms. Weasley.'  
  
Harry left, and Ginny collapsed into an armchair, sobbing into her hands. Dumbledore got up and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. 'None of this is your fault Virginia.'  
  
Ginny left his office feeling better than she had felt in a long time. She was happy to know that Dumbledore was taking care of Mr.Malfoy. Lucious was going to have a trial, in which she had to attend. Harry was going to go with her, not only because he had to, but he was also her moral support.  
  
*  
  
Ron was bored out of his mind, sitting by himself in the common room. A few people were filing into the common room, but most were at the Great Hall enjoying dinner. Ron made his way to the infirmary to get Hermione and they could both go down to dinner.   
  
He gently pushed open the door. The infirmary was quiet and the only light came from the window, casting a hazy mood around the room.   
  
'Hermione?' he whispered, 'Hermione?'  
  
He walked over to the edge of her bed, and smiled to himself. She lay curled near the bottom, a few wisps of hair lay scattered over her forehead. She looked so peaceful, he decided not to wake her.   
  
He stood there, staring at her for ages. He didn't know why he did what he did next, but it happened. He approached the side of the bed, bent down and brushed the hairs out of her face and-kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
~*Whoa. That took forever to write, it was always off and on when I wrote it. I'm really sorry if this part was kind of confusing, for the aforementioned reason. Mah well, only two parts left! Read and review please!!! Much love,  
Auntie Emm*~  
  



	6. Who Done This >>FINAL CHAPTER

~*Whoops, sorry guys. This one was kinda collecting dust 'till I found it. Anywhoo, I don't know how many more in this series there'll be...this might just be the last one. Well, we'll see.*~  
  
-Auntie Emm  
  
Who Done This  
  
  
Ginny looked into the mirror. She pulled the brush slowly down her hair. She swept it all up into a neat bun, as the reflection of concentration stood staring. She let go, and not one piece of hair fell out of place.She nervously flattened her blouse and skirt. Her hands shook noticably, so he held them together as she left her dorm and went down to the common room.   
  
Harry sat on one of the armchairs, waiting for her. He stood as she entered the room. She looked so simple, yet so pretty. She looked at least 10 years older, like a smart business woman for the Ministry Of Magic. She smiled at him as he approached her.  
  
'You look nice.' he said.  
  
'Thanks.' her face flushed red.  
  
Harry bent in and kissed her gently on the cheek. 'Are you ready to go?'  
  
She was momentarily speechless. 'I...um...yes...let's go.'  
  
...later on...  
  
'We the jury of case 2874519, of Mr.Lucious Malfoy vs. Ms. Virginia Weasley, hereby find the defendant guilty of attempt of murder.'  
  
The judge stared into Mr.Malfoy's eyes and recited, 'Lucious Malfoy is sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban, with a bale after a 5 year minimum, of 4.6 thousand galleons. Case dismissed.'  
  
Lucious Malfoy's face went from an angry brick red, to a pale, chalky colour at the mention of Azkaban. He looked desperately at his lawyer, who was busily trying to shove small stacks of paper back into his briefcase.  
  
'You-you-we-l-lost!!!' he said in a hushed voice, trying to conceal his anger.  
  
The lawyer turned his head sharply and replied in a rushed and frustrated voice.  
  
'Listen to me, Lucious. I didn't ask for this case.' he was fumbling with the lock on the briefcase, 'It was your own damn fault you lost. YOU went after her, that was YOU with the knife was it not? Don't you dare ask me why we lost. Going after an innocent child and you ASK me why you lost. I say good day to you sir, and hope to the heavens that I never see you again.' He pulled his hat onto his head, threw his cloak over his arm and stormed out of the courtroom.  
  
Ginny was happy that she had won. She huged her lawyer, thanked him three times in a row, and pulled on her cloak to leave. Harry followed suit.   
  
...back at Hogwarts...  
  
Hermione woke with a start.'R-Ron?'  
  
Ron pulled back quickly and almost stumbled backwards into the curtains. 'Ah, well - erm - I just - truth is - er -'  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Just do it again.' she said smiling.  
  
And so they did...  
  
*  
  
Harry led Ginny through the common room. She seemed to be fighting herself over something.  
  
'Harry?' she said finally.'I'd like to - to thank you. And, um... I also want - want to - to say -'  
  
Harry smiled gently at her, slipped his hand under hers, bent close to her face and said 'I love you too.'  
  
Ginny smiled and replied, almost laughing. ' I would've wanted to say, you dropped this.' she said, holding up his wand, while he stared at her in disbelief, 'But that's nice too.' And she kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
~*Wow. The End. That took a while to put out, though. I'm working on another one, an adventure this time. It'll be out as soon as it's done, which will be A.S.A.P I assure you. Well, till next time, and remember to review! Thanking you in advance, much love and prosperity.  
  
-Auntie Emm*~ 


End file.
